This invention relates to storage and transportation equipment for weapons, tools, and other hand-held and hand-operated items (including but not limited to: short- and long-guns; knives; collapsible tripods; sports equipment; military equipment; and power tools), and more particularly to a modular, customizable, and easily adjustable quick-release strap system for securing such an item to the rigidly reinforced surface of a suitable storage or transport vessel while still allowing for swift removal of the item, enabling the user to effortlessly retrieve and bring the item into use in moments of immediate need and minimizing any potentially dangerous or disadvantageous delay. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,153 (Sep. 21, 1993); U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,238 (Jun. 1, 1993); U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,447 (Apr. 13, 1993); U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,466 (Jan. 26, 1982); U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,321 (Feb. 29, 2000); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,882 (Oct. 31, 2000). It is desirable to have an improved quick-release strap system that is superior to any that is disclosed or suggested in the identified references.